Until Next Time
by Jaden Oliver
Summary: Hermione is held after class, ends up getting help from her Transfiguration teacher, then something happens... Slash! Cute oneshot.
1. Until Next time

_**Update: I have gone through and spell checked everything. I wrote this when I was 16 and I'm 24 now. They only reason I didn't delete this was because of all my reviews! Thank you all!**_

_This IS a FEMMESLASH! So don't read and don't flame if no likey.._

_I just don't think there are enough female slashes out there, therefore I am adding the book shelf._

_I am not a big fan of Hermione/McGonagall pairing but oh well, I just felt I should write this one._

_[Information: Hermione is in her 7th year, and she kind of has a small crush on Professor McGonagall** Update: written before HP and the Order of the Phoenix**]_

**Until next time:**

Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall.

She was to busy day dreaming, her voice seemed so far away.

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said.

"Miss Granger..."

Hermione looked up, a blinked a few times.. then she finally snapped out of it.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Y-yes Professor?" Hermione said as the class started giggling.

"I will say again, Who was Trindle Poursaphue?" The women said sternly.

"T-Trindle Poursaphue lead the war against Lamar Blalem, er... I believe it was fought over the fact that everyone should be able to transform into an animagus.

"Right you are Miss Granger 5 points to Gryffindor - and can anyone tell me the outcome of this war?"

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up, startled that she called on him.

"What?"

"What was the outcome of the war?" McGonagall said moving closer to the front row.

"Er," Harry flipped through his text book. "I, er, I don't know Professor." He said.

"Maybe you should pay attention... 2 points from Gryffindor, for Mr. Potter's lack of answer." McGonagall said.

Harry looked around, there were a few snickers coming from the Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Professor?" Draco said straitening up folding his hands on his desk.

"Can you tell me what the out come of this war was?"

"Er, Professor, I am not sure, I have not read that much ahead."

Professor McGonagall sighed a huge sigh. "Two points from Slytherin."

"Can anyone tell me what the outcome of this bloody war?"

"Where we are today." Hermione said. "How we are now, the way we do things, and how animagus' are registered'"

"Well said Miss Granger. 2 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled.

Professor McGonagall continued on the subject. Hermione got back into her dream state, of staring at her. She did not know what she felt, but she felt something. Hermione had been through every book in the library and none could explain why she felt this way toward her transfiguration teacher.

She stared at the way Minerva moved her hand while explaining something. And the way her hair fell lose, seeming how this was there last class of the day, her hair had fallen into a lose bun. Leaving stray hairs here and there touching her neck.

Hermione could think of nothing but Minerva for almost two years now, and she was a seventh year. She made every excuse possible to stay after class to talk with her. She would stay after to get help with something in a later chapter or to talk about Head Girl duties, ANYTHING she could think of.

"Your homework is on the board. This will be due in three days - on Friday for those of you who don't know what today is."

The class sighed as they scribbled down the assignment.

Soon the bell faintly rang, and the stretching of chairs was heard threw out the room.

Hermione stood up and put her books, parchment, and quill back in her bag.

"Miss Granger, will you please stay after?"

Hermiones hands went clammy as she nodded her head. She hoped she was not in trouble.

Soon they were the only ones left in the room.

"Please explain why you have been out of it these past few days." Professor McGonagall said walking up to Hermione's desk, which was not a far walk seeming that it was on the front row.

"I, er, I don't feel well today Professor." Hermione said tugging at the strap on her bag that lay on her desk.

"And what about the day before that?"

"I-I don't know, But I have been doing my work."

"Miss Granger, that is not the point. I am worried about your class participation. And I have been noticing that its been lacking these past few days." The woman said.

Hermione did not know what to say.

All that she had been doing for the past- forever - was dream about the lady standing in front of her.

"Hermione, I am just worried about you, that's all." McGonagall said moving a stray hair from Hermione's face.

Hermione's heart pounded fast in her chest, she had called her by her first name and touched her hair!

"P-Professor, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need help transforming desks, I don't know why I have a problem with this, the only thing different is that you say the spell in your head." Hermione said lying threw her teeth.

"We have not started on desk transformation. That is in the next chapter."

"Yes, I know Professor, but you know how I like to stay ahead."

Minerva nodded her head.

"Well, I have time. Lets see what you've got." Minerva said stepping back, leaning on her own desk.

"Lets see your forum."

Hermione put her bag on the ground, stepped back and faced her desk.

She pulled her wand from her robes and flicked her wrist.. nothing happened.

Hermione smiled to herself as she put her hand to her side.

"Happens most of the time.." She said

"I see your problem." Minerva walked toward her facing her. "Um.."

"Here," She said touching Hermione's hand moving it up. "Hold it like this, and when you think of the spell, twist your wrist like this." Minerva said standing closer to Hermione to twist her wrist.

"Like that, okay?"

Hermione nodded her head as Minerva stepped back.

Hermione tried again... Nothing.

"Um," Minerva said stepping forward once more. This time she stepped behind Hermione, held Hermione's right wrist with her right hand.

The hair on the back of Hermione's neck stood on end, she had never had her this close. She could feel the heat from Minerva on her back.

"Lets try this again, I will help you with it, think it.. Remember, these spells are difficult because they are not spoken by the tongue."

Hermione nodded once more.

When said the spell in her head and moved her wrist, Minerva moved it with her.

The desk changed into a chair.

"Very well. Now lets see how you do by yourself." Minerva said changing the chair back to the desk, stepping back.

Hermione's heart was pounding. She would mess up one more time.

She moved her wrist and flicked it wrong. The desk flickered but staid the same.

"You've almost got it." Minerva said stepping forward again. She ran her hand down Hermione's arm, to her wrist and picked it up.

Hermione felt Minerva's body push up against hers.

"Like this.." Minerva moved Hermione's wrist.

She nodded again.

Hermione said the spell in her head and moved her wrist, with Minerva moving it with her.

The desk changed into a chair.

Minerva stepped back, Hermione heard her take a deep breath.

She changed the chair back.

"I think you can do it this time." She said.

Hermione raised her hand, and said the spell in her head, with a flick of her wrist the desk changed into a chair.

"Well done..." Minerva said. "D-do you think you have it all down now?"

"I think so Professor, but what about changing it back?" Hermione said looking at the chair that was her desk.

"Lets see you try.." Minerva said.

Hermione raised her wand and flicked it.. of course nothing happened.

"I think it might be the movement of your wrist again." Minerva said stepping behind her.

She ran her hand below Hermione's elbow down to her wrist and picked it up.

Hermione felt her body against her own.

"In the chapter it says to move it backwards. Like reversing what you have done." Minerva said in Hermione's ear.

Hermione felt shivers go up and down her back.

"So you move it like this." She said moving Hermione's wrist in the opposite direction of the first spell.

Hermione nodded, she thought of the spell in her head, and moved her wrist.. nothing happened.

"You need to have a flick at the end.. remember?"

Hermione nodded again, and thought the spell in her head, and moved her wrist with a flick at the end.. nothing happened.

"Here I will help you."

Minerva's hand had been on Hermiones the last two try's to feel the way she did it.. this time she was going to help..

"okay ready?"

Hermione nodded again.

She thought of the spell, and moved her wrist, Minerva helping her, and flicked it.. the Chair changed back into a desk.

"There you go Hermione."

Hermione's heart pounded as she turned her neck and looked at Minerva.

Minerva looked at her, and removed her hand from Hermione's wrist.

Hermione turned her body around, and they just stared for a few moments.

She all of a sudden felt very brave, but yet her legs were like jelly.

Hermione stepped closer, and put her hand to Minerva's face.

She did not know what was happening.

They still stared into each others eyes.

Minerva then put her hand up to Hermiones wrist and pulled it down slightly.

"Hermione..." Minerva whispered.

Hermione did another brave thing, by putting her fingers to Minerva's lips.

"Sh."

Hermiones heart pounded as she stepped forward and kissed the one she had been longing to kiss for sometime now. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, beating so fast. She pulled away after a few seconds, and looked at the expression on Minerva's face, it was that of a very surprised person. Hermione would have stepped back but Minerva still lightly held her wrist.

Hermione blushed, she should not have done that. She was just waiting for her yell at her or something. She looked down to the ground and was about to apologize when Minerva raised her chin with two fingers and lightly brushed a stray hair from Hermiones eyes.

Minerva ran her hands threw her hair, and leaned forward and kissed her.

Hermione did not really expect this, but she returned the kiss and put her free hand behind Minerva's neck. Once she did this, the kiss deepened, soon they broke apart to breath.

Minerva touched her forehead to Hermiones for a few moments.

"Would you mind t-telling me what just happened?" Minerva whispered.

"Professor - I am so sorry," Hermione said leaning back looking into Minerva's eyes.

"It was not you Hermione, it was me, I don't know why I..." Minerva was lost for words. She opened her mouth a few times, but found nothing to say.

"Professor.."

"Minerva..." Minerva whispered.

_"This is not happening, no its not" _Hermione thought to herself._ "Any moment I am going to wake up..."_ But that did not happen.

"Minerva," Hermione said testing the name. Hermione saying this sent shivers up Minerva's back.

Minerva then put her hand to Hermiones face and kissed her. The kiss was deeper then before. Hermione put her free hand to the small of Minerva's back and pushed her closer.

After a few moments they both parted. Minerva let go of Hermione's wrist, which she had forgotten that she was holding.

Hermione heart ached when they were no longer touching each other...

They both stepped back.

They each could not think of anything to say.

"We, we need to talk about this tomorrow, after class." Minerva said sighing.

"Are you mad at me prof-Minerva?" Hermione asked.

Hearing her name sent shivers up her back again.

"No Hermione, I am not, I was in it just as much as you were." Minerva whispered. "Hermione, I really do like you, I really do, or this would not have happened. But we need to talk about this tomorrow."

Hermione nodded as she turned to get her bag. She felt Minerva grab her wrist, she turned around, and they kissed once more. This time Hermione knew that Minerva was in on it as much as her.

A smile played across her lips as she bent down to get her bag, she stood up and turned around, facing Minerva.

"Until next time?" Minerva said.

"Until next time." Hermione said walking out of the room.

Hehe, tell me what you think, if I get enough reviews I might.. might continue this!

This was VERY cheesy, but oh-well.. its not my best, I wrote it in like five minutes... please don't flame me for mistakes.. I know there up there.. hehe

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione did not sleep at all. "_I am going to wake up in yesterday._" She kept repeating in her head.

It was still very early in the morning, the sun not yet up, teasing the sky as the night slowly drifted away. Hermione finally got out of bed,she dressed herself in her school robes, scarf and cloak. Too early for the great hall she decided to take a walk around the school grounds. Once outside the cold hit her face. Night and day still fighting, morning dew hung like battle smoke. Hermione pulled her cloak around her and started walking with no destination in mind. Thoughts still on yesterday. She could not think straight, memories flooded her mind. The smell of her professor- of Minerva . The warmth, the touch, that kiss, the kisses. She wanted all of these thoughts to go way so she could think clearly. "Today is today, yesterday isgone.." She said out loud trying to push yesterday away. "_What will happen today_?" "Today is next time? Today is this time."

Hermione found herself at the lake, she took a deep breath of cold fresh air. The sun was winning. She turned around and headed back toward the castle, the lake had offered no help.

Once inside she dried her feet and the hem of her cloak with a flick of her wrist. The great hall was warm and inviting, Hermione was the only Gryffindor but wasn't alone as there were a few early Ravenclaws hoovering over books and parchment..

She nibbled on her toast.. "_Will she be here this morning for breakfast_?" Hermione thought.

Minerva McGonagall hadn't showed for dinner last night. Something in Hermiones stomach learched, crawled, and wiggled around. The Great hall slowly filled with student and teachers. The last to arrive was Minerva. She quickly walked down the center of the hall her eyes scanning the Gryffindor table as she passed. Their eyes locked for a moment. A Moment that sent Hermiones heart into her throat. A moment that was gone as fast as it had came. Minerva took her place at the teachers table busying herself with food and drink. Hermione stole a nervous glance or two but Minerva's attention was elsewhere.

The great hall just as the lake offered no help. Hermione pushed herself up from the Gryffindor table and proceed to the Gryffindor tower to collect her school bag for the long day a head.

What a long day it had been, thoughts still overwhelming her, unable to mentally and emotionally prepare for what was to come.

A faint bell sounded in the distance, the halls of Hogwarts were soon crowded with students. Hermione walked toward her last class of the day, Transfiguration, in a trance. She took a few deep breaths as she wiped the palm of her sweaty hands on her robes before walking into the class room with her fellow students. Minerva was sitting at her desk, glasses on the end of her nose, her black hair was pulled back in its tight bun, quill in one hand, parchment in the other, her face seemed very focused on grading papers, but her green eyes did not move.

Hermione reluctantly took her normal seat in the front of the room feet away from Minerva. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard. She would have been fine only if she new what to expect. Last minute stragglers filed into the class room, taking there seats, pulling out there wands, books, parchment, and quills, putting away there bags. Professor McGonagall straightened up the graded papers on her desk and stood up. The class got quiet, attention caught by there professor. Hermione held her breath. Minerva McGonagall taught the class as normal, calling upon students hiding from her questions. After the lecture Minerva asked for the black board to be copied-Hermione busied herself with slow note taking. Looking up only to memorize and down to copy.

After a few minutes Minerva stood from her desk and with a flick of her wand the black board cleared its self of the dusty map of words. "Clear your desks, leave your quills." Minerva said standing from her desk. A few students sighed and one or two Slytherins moaned as they put there things away. "I have a quiz for you all." She said. Minerva swished her wand and quiz parchment appeared on each students desk. "You have until the end of class to finish." Minerva said.

Hermione began at once, soon the class was filled with the scratching and turning of the papers. After a while Minerva began to walk around the room glancing at papers, pushing for longer answers. Hermione felt the woman approach her desk. Minerva leaned down to look at her quiz paper. "You can breath you know.." She whispered.

"Finish up, almost out of time." Professor McGonagall announced to the class as she walked to her desk. After a minute or two McGonagall broke the silence once more. "Quills down." and with another swish of her wand the quiz papers returned to her as the faint school bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to make a note again on Minerva McGonagall.. my image of her is not that of Maggie Smith, nor is it that of an much older woman. I have always pictured McGonagall to be in her early 40's if that.. (I could not write anything about a 17/18 year old and a 60something.)**

**Chapter 3:**

All of the students had left including Harry and Ron, assuming Hermione was staying after to see her score on the quiz.

Hermione still sitting at her desk looked up at the woman who had clouded her mind for such a long time, she noted how casual Minerva looked leaning up against her own desk with her arms crossed. They stared at each other for several moments, eyes locked, each one searching the other. Hermione spoke first, thinking it was smart to be asking the questions rather then answering them at that very moment. "What are you thinking?" She asked as her heart skipped a beat or two. One corner of Minerva's mouth crept up in a half smile which made her eyes twinkle. She took a deep breath and asked "Honestly?".

"Yes, Honestly." Hermione said keeping her voice as steady as possible.

Minerva took what seemed to be another deep breath and said "I honestly have not been able to think and it has been the most frustrating thing." Hermione didn't know if she should feel relief from hearing her saying this. Minerva stepped away from her desk toward Hermione and transfigured a chair with a quick flick of her wand. She pulled it up to the young woman and slowly sat down taking Hermiones hand into her own.

Minerva brought her hand up to Hermione's face and the world stopped for the second time in two days. The touch of Minerva's hand took away the feeling of anxiety, the fear, worry, and uneasiness. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her face, her heart slowed down and the fog in her mind slowly drifted away.

"Hermione," Minerva whispered.

The younger girl opened her eyes and placed her hand to the hand touching her face.

"Hermione, we have opened a whole new book for our self's, do you realize that?" Minerva whispered.

"Yes," Hermione said bringing Minerva's hand back down to her lap, looking into her green eyes. "is this a book you are going to want to read?"

"This-This is a book I will not be able to put down, but I am afraid the next chapter cannot continue right now." Minerva said with a look of sadness on her face. Hermione looked down at their intertwined hands, so perfect.. Minerva pushed the girls chin up, leaned forward and kissed her, the most perfect, the most beautiful kiss.

Minerva stood up, pulling Hermione up with her and into a hug. Both women didn't want to let go, feeling the comfort and warmth of the other. It felt so right. If felt so perfect. Hermione burried her face in Minerva's neck taking in her smell, arms wrapped around her waste.

"I hope you understand Hermione, why we cant do this right now." She whispered.

"I understand, but promise me something," Hermione said pulling out of the hug to see Minerva's face. "promise me that when you put this new book upon your shelf, that it will not be forgotten."

"This new book will not be put upon a shelf Hermione, as it already belongs to my heart." Minerva said with a small smiled and passionately kissed the girl in front of her both of them knowing it was the last kiss, the last touch for now.

**-I really hope you all have enjoyed this short story.. I would love to write more.. but my heart is elsewhere working on another story.**


End file.
